Harry Potter and the Secret of the Snapes
by JamieChrisShaneSnape
Summary: Harry meets a delegate... and unlocks... the Secret of the Snapes
1. Snape? In Diagon Alley?

Harry Potter and the Secret of the Snapes

Even though I am mad for removing the music groups section… (sob) I am writing my _FIRST EVER _ Severus Snape fanfic!!! YAY!!!

Thanks to Robbie Oboe for editing!

Chapter One: Snape? In Diagon Alley?

Harry looked at his watch. 3:15. They should be here right now, Harry thought. He, Ron and Hermione agreed that they'd meet in the Leaky Cauldron to by their new supplies. Sirius was beside him, drinking the tea he ordered. Harry looked at him and Sirius smiled. It had only been weeks since Sirius' trial had come to order. Mr. Weasley had convinced Cornelius Fudge to arrange the trial, to the fact that Sirius didn't have one when he was arrested. Harry, Ron and Hermione did their best to prove he was innocent, but the jury still believed that he was guilty. Then, Professor Dumbledore came in, told the jury the story about Sirius. He told them about James Potter's belief that Sirius would never betray him, about how Sirius was struck to find that Lily and James were dead and the truth about the night where 13 people were killed. The judge asked Harry if the stories were the truth and Harry said yes. Then, Harry did something the wizarding world never expected. Harry demanded that he should be killed by the dementors rather than living his life without his godfather. This moved the judge and the jury and they announced that Sirius was innocent and has the power to roam freely in the wizarding world.  
  
"Harry! Sorry if were late! You see, on the way we saw a shadow, and it looked like Snape's!" Ron told Harry. Harry replied, Yeah right! And Draco Malfoy's a bouncing ferret- mind you, Moody did turn him one!" Hermione, who was really annoyed, told them "Let's go! Come on, it's just a shadow which looks like Snape. What's the big deal?" "Well, Hermione, Snape never leaves Hogwarts, if my memory serves me correct, his only hang-outs are the library and the Slytherin Common Room." Sirius told them, especially Hermione.   
  
After they bought their supplies, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts. But on the way there, Ron stopped and said, "Look Harry, Hermione! Snape's shadow!" Harry and Hermione looked. There, just outside Flourish and Blotts, a shadow where it REALLY looked like Snape's, complete with the shoulder length hair and the long black robes. Harry tried to get a closer look, but to no avail.   
  
After they got their supplies (and through Harry's generous donation, a new dress robe for Ron), they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and the three of them went to Harry's house. Hermione was rather hurt when he saw Sirius' house elf, Woldulf. Sirius explained that the Blacks never mistreated him. Though Hermione was a little bit angry, it was only for a short time; Harry showed her the huge library that was Sirius'. That took Hermione's mind from house elves at least.  
  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He was still wondering what was Snape's shadow doing in Diagon Alley. Was he out to get Sirius?


	2. The Interscholastic Exchange Program

Chapter Two: _The Interscholastic Exchange Program_

"Harry, wake up! Ron's down stairs!  Get ready!" Sirius said. Harry had fallen asleep while waiting for his friend, Ron Weasley. Harry was drooling over a book called "Hogwarts Teachers: A History" and the page was opened up to Severus Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher. He saw that Snape had gone in the frame of the picture, probably hiding from Harry's mess. After Harry got up, (and applied a drying spell to the book,) he went downstairs to greet Ron, and help his uncle pack their trunks in Sirius' Green Ford Anglia.  (Ron was shocked; His father's Ford Anglia was at Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forest to be exact) A few minutes later, they sped off to King's Cross Station. As soon Harry and Ron said good-bye to Sirius, they searched every compartment for Hermione (she had said that she would be there first). 

After finding the compartment, they discussed the usual topic since their second year; who will be their D.A.D.A teacher. They had discussed Professor Quirrell, their first year teacher, who was Voldemort's servant, and, was, unfortunately killed by Harry. ("It happened in our first year! Forget it!" Ron told him.) Then, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, their "brainless" second year D.A.D.A teacher. Harry and Ron spent a few minutes teasing Hermione (Harry told her, "Gee, maybe, the next one's gonna be cute!"). They did spend a lot of time discussing Professor Remus Lupin, the best teacher they had had in years, in their opinion. And last, but not the least, Professor Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. (Though it was really Bartemius Crouch Jr.) 

After they got off the train, they went to the Great Hall; after the Sorting Ceremony, they had a lovely start- of-term feast. After they ate, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and, all at once, the Great Hall became silent. Then he said "As you may all know, or should I say some..." he said as he saw the puzzled faces of some students. "... The Interscholastic Exchange Program will take place instead of the Tri-Wizard tournament, as some err… _incidents happened a year before…" Suddenly, some eyes looked at Harry, whose face started to turn red. As it was in Harry's fourth year, he became the fourth champion, and won, but unfortunately, the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort. Only Harry and Professor Dumbledore knew how he died. _

"The delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive tomorrow. That's the reason you will have your lessons the day _after the delegates arrive." All of the students really wanted to jump. Not to mention Harry, since he would not see Snape until the day after the students arrived. Ron said, "Luck's on our side, eh Harry? We won't see the git!" The next day, everyone was excited. Hogwarts had been cleaned overnight. (Hermione reckoned the house elves did it, so she was in a very bad mood.) By afternoon, Professor Dumbledore called all the students and they formed straight lines to greet the visitors. Harry, Hermione and Ron saw Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw at front with their trunks at their side. Harry thought "They must be the ones going to the other schools" It was clear; Parvati was crying and Pansy Parkinson was red in tears. _

They heard Seamus Finnigan ask Dean Thomas "How do you reckon they'll come here? A flying carriage? Or maybe a creepy boat?" Harry could clearly remember it; Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts in a flying carriage and Durmstrang in a rather old creepy ship. All students hushed when they heard a noise of a speeding carriage. It certainly was not a horse drawn carriage, rather, a DRAGON driven one. Harry and Ron saw Hagrid smile; dragons were a favorite of his. The door opened and, magically, a flight of stairs appeared. A young boy came out, and judging from the clothes he wore, the delegate of Durmstrang. After the boy, a tall girl stepped forth, who wore a green robe with her raven black hair seemingly floating in the air. Padma and Millicent went inside the carriage; the door closed then the carriage went forth. Harry's stomach gave a sudden lurch when he saw Snape _smile slightly at the Beauxbatons girl. After all, Snape sneered, not __smiled. _

It was only at dinner when they saw the delegates again. Both of them were wearing what appeared to be their uniforms, and they sat on the high table. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin!" Harry eyed the girl. What was in her that made Snape _smile? Harry only ate a bit of food (Hermione and Ron thought something was wrong with him) then suddenly… "Kind ladies and gentlemen…the Sorting Ceremony." Dumbledore announced. Suddenly, the sorting hat appeared. The two delegates stood up and stood a few meters away from the Sorting hat.  Professor McGonagall stood up, opened a parchment and said, "The delegate of Durmstrang! Jean Claude Valdread!" the boy stepped forward, placed the sorting hat upon his head, and the hat shouted at once, "SLYTHERIN!" Jean Claude looked at the Slytherin table, which was filled with students clapping their hands. Before he stepped down, his uniform changed suddenly to the Hogwarts uniform, complete with the Slytherin badge. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "The delegate of Beuxbatons...Sevrisa Crystallion... SNAPE." _

CHAPTER THREE: _Sevrisa Snape_


	3. Sevrisa Snape

CHAPTER 3: _Sevrisa Snape_

 "What?!" Harry cried. The Great Hall suddenly sounded like buzzing bees. Some were whispering rapidly to each other; some eyeing Snape with great interest (though it didn't last long, Snape looked _really angry) and even some Slytherins looked at their head weirdly. Ron asked, "Is McGonagall kidding? __That girl? A Snape?" Professor Dumbledore stood up and lit up a few sparks at the end of his wand, and the Great Hall became silent. "For the common knowledge of all students, Sevrisa here is Professor Snape's niece. I hope that clears up things for you... Now Minerva, please continue." Professor McGonagall let Sevrisa sit on the stool and placed the Sorting hat on Sevrisa's head. The Sorting Hat did not speak for a few minutes, in fact, it did not move at all. McGonagall moved forward to see what was wrong, but the hat said, "No, nothing's wrong, I'm deciding which house suits her best." After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" _

Nobody at Gryffindor House clapped. Ron whispered to Harry, "We're doomed." After the feast, both Professors Snape and McGonagall went to their houses' respective dormitories. Professor Snape went to the Slytherin dungeon common room and said to the Slytherins, "Jean Claude will be with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy's room. He'll be staying there for his year in Hogwarts. Now, if you wish to tell him your plans to deduct house points from Gryffindor this year, especially yours Malfoy, I daresay you tell him now. And I do certainly wish that we win the House Cup. Good evening then." And he walked out the common room. Malfoy told Jean Claude, "You're going to have a wonderful time here at Slytherin..." 

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall was addressing the fifth year Gryffindor students too. "Sevrisa will now be considered a Gryffindor from now on, regardless of who she is, or who she is related to. She can add or deduct house points from Gryffindor, so I do suggest you warn her about the tactics that you know about this. For her fifth year, she'll be staying in Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger's room. That is all. Good night and I do hope you'll have a lovely year here at Hogwarts." After that, she walked out of the common room. Parvati and Lavender seemed to be happy about Sevrisa but not Hermione. She asked Ron and Harry, "Sevrisa's in my room! What a nightmare!" Ron asked, "How the heck is she supposed to lift those trunks?". He pointed at the three trunks near Sevrisa. "Bet it's the house elves, after all, _they do all the work." Hermione told them. "For once in your life Hermione, shut up about house elves!" Ron had told her angrily, "Well, __some people might think that they're our equals and not just slaves! Right Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry as if she'd curse him with the Avada Kedava curse if he said no. _

These would be the times he was caught in the middle. Like Ron encouraging him in Quidditch while Hermione with lessons. But, different as they are, Harry cannot be with just one of them. He needed them both, they were like the fire triangle; one cannot survive without the other. "Well, for me, it's time I suggest the reading. Try this book, 'Medieval Creatures, A history'." Then he remembered; it was in the trunk. Sirius said Professor Binns might assign them some tough work this year. The portrait swung open and Dobby and Winky came in. They were Hogwarts house elves now, neither Malfoy's nor Crouch's. Though it was rather odd to see Winky happy. She was not at all pleased to be in Hogwarts the school year before. Winky said, "Let's go Dobby! We isn't keeping the others waiting!" Both of them rushed to the trunks, pointed their wands and shouted "Wingardius Levictitacus!"  Dobby said in a rather singing voice, "Come on now Miss Snape, you can't just be standing here all night!" And with that, Hermione said good night to Ron and Harry. 

Ron told him "Correction. It's not us. She's doomed." After Dobby and Winky left, the person of Hermione's nightmares came in; Professor Trelawney. She said in a drifty voice "The spirits have awaited your arrival Miss Patil and Miss Brown. Please come with me for I need more spirit gazers with me in the tower." "More people who would think she's real is more like it." she thought. McGonagall was behind her and said, "Just tell them your "good news" Sibyl." Professor Trelawney said in a rather raised voice "It is hard to deal with much stronger spirits! I need my best students! Let us go, the spirits might be deeply angered with us!" And with that, the four ladies left the room, leaving Hermione and Sevrisa alone. "Load of old tosh!" Hermione thought. Sevrisa said, "Divinations, a load of old tosh eh? You'll love it in Beauxbatons." "How did you…? Did you just…?" Hermione couldn't believe it. Sevrisa knew what she was thinking! 

"Read your mind? It's easy if you concentrate on Divinations! I'm Sevrisa by the way! And I think I am going to have a _wonderful time here at Hogwarts!" Hermione gave a huge gulp. _

In the meantime, Ron was going nuts in his bed. "What if something happens to Hermione? Snape knew a lot of dark arts spells. She could be worse!". Harry reassured him, "Come on! She's not going to use any of them on Hermione! She smiles! That's the big difference! Snape NEVER smiles cause he's nasty." "No way! What difference does it make? She's a Snape! My dad said they had a connection to You-Know-Who!" Ron was now bewildered. "Snapes have a connection to Volde--.." Ron looked rather angry, so Harry said "Err.. You-Know-Who?" "Well, the rumor had it that the Snape who was in the same year with You-Know-Who made a pact with him. Said that his whole line would be loyal to him." Ron blushed after saying this. "Well, Professor Snape's a different Snape. He betrayed him." 

But Harry did wonder; she _might be a little dangerous. "Ok, let's go to Hermione's room. But first, " Harry unlocked his trunk and pulled out something "We need my father's invisibility cloak." _

"Well, Hermione, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" Sevrisa said. "Sure, anything!" Hermione replied. "Is Harry Potter somewhere here?" "Harry? Why is she asking about Harry?" she thought. "Yup, He's a friend of mine!" "Really? Is he at all friendly?" Sevrisa asked. "Yeah" Hermione looked at Sevrisa's trunks. Two of them were normal sized, but the third one looked rather large. Sevrisa looked at her and said "I assure you, it's only my school stuff!" Then, she reached her green robes for something but.. "Bloody hell! I lost my keys! Oh no...Well, there's my wand, But, oh no, it's in my second trunk!" Sevrisa couldn't swallow it. Hermione offered, "Here, let me help." raising her wand, she cried "ALOHOMORA!" But nothing happened. Hermione was rather shocked, but Sevrisa asked, "What's your wand made of?" "Hermione replied, "Hardwood, dragon heartstring, twelve inches." "Well that explains it! My trunks can be only opened by two means. First the wand should be the same material with my trunk. It's made of yew, phoenix feather. And second," She tapped the locks twice and said "Alohomora."

 Suddenly, the locks opened.  "I alone can only open it." Hermione gave a sudden jaw drop. "How can you…?" "Well, our bloodline has magic with in us. Why? Doesn't my uncle show this to you guys?" Hermione shook her head. Sevrisa could read minds, and cast spells with her hands. 

No way. 

Sevrisa gave a sudden yelp when the door opened slightly. Both of them looked, but saw nothing. Hermione encountered this before; the three of them were in the Shrieking Shack, with Remus Lupin and Sirius. Snape came in through Harry's invisibility cloak. "Someone just came in. Am I right Hermione?" Hermione was in deep shock. She knew Ron and Harry went inside with Harry's invisibility cloak. Could Sevrisa really read minds? "Revliosa!" Sevrisa shouted. Suddenly, Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway, throwing undeniably weird looks at Sevrisa (who just shrugged and smiled) Sevrisa looked at Harry, especially at his forehead, and gasped. After the gasp, she yelled, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry replied, "Yeah, why do you ask?". "Well, my Uncle Severus told me a lot of great things about you." Sevrisa replied. The three of them exchanged looks then laughed. "Snape? Say something good about _Harry? __That's something!" Ron was laughing hard. "Yeah! And a Comet First Edition can outstrip a Firebolt!" Harry told them. Sevrisa did not look at all pleased. "How come it's so hard to believe?" she said angrily. _

"Well, Sevrisa, believe it or not, your uncle is, well, putting it mildly..." Ron said, "a greasy haired git who is _incredibly sarcastic!" "__RON!!!" Harry and Hermione yelled. The three of them looked at Sevrisa and thought she was going to cry, but instead, "It's ok, you can call him a bloody moron if you want. Believe me, I've heard a lot. 'Is that over grown professor going to teach us again?', 'Why can't they get someone to replace that professor from hell?' Don't worry, I'm not at all angry." Sevrisa explained. "But how did you..." Harry was cut short when Sevrisa held up her hand. "You better get back in that invisibility cloak, someone's coming!" "And you better believe it!" Hermione added. Dumbstruck, Harry and Ron covered themselves and got out. "They're heading for the boy's dorm now. And here comes McGonagall!" And after Sevrisa said that, Professor McGonagall came in. "Why are you still up and awake?" she asked. "We're just waiting for Parvati and Lavender ma'am," Sevrisa replied. "You better sleep now. You're going to have a jump start tomorrow!" And with that Professor McGonagall left. _

"Whew, quick thinking." Hermione told Sevrisa. "Yeah. We'll sleep.  Just hang on a sec." With that, Sevrisa cried with her wand raised, "_Arrangius!" and all her clothes were piled up neatly on the third trunk. Sevrisa cried "__Transistio!" And the two medium sized trunks were now a huge bookcase. Then, her books, (which were in midair) went to it like a magnet. There was a book scuttling away, but Sevrisa said "__Accio Diary!" and it flew to her hands. "Oh no, you're not going to spill secrets this time!" And she put it in the middle of two thick books. "There! We're all set! Good night Hermione!" Sevrisa snapped her fingers and her green robe suddenly turned into green silk pajamas. "Gift from my mum, a year ago." Then she lied on her bed and slept (Hermione was sure, she __looked asleep) Hermione changed to her pajamas and before going to bed, looked at Sevrisa. Is she a nice girl? Or is she, in some terms, like her uncle, mean and nasty? _

Chapter 4: _The Potions Triumph _


	4. The Potions Triumph

CHAPTER FOUR: _The Potions Triumph_

The next day, the new schedule was given to the students. Some were very happy with the new schedule. But unlike the other students, the fifth year Gryffindor house was not at all pleased. "BLOODY HELL!!!" Ron exclaimed. "We still have to attend _Potions with __Slytherin and it's the first thing in the morning!" Harry looked like he was ready to vomit. Then, he looked at the high table. He saw Snape talking rapidly to Professor Albertforth Rodel, the new DADA teacher. He was a rather good-looking teacher, having gelled hair, looking as if it had spikes and the most dazzling black eyes Harry had ever seen. Sevrisa was really looking forward to Potions, not because she was going to see her uncle, but because... "Potion-making is my favorite subject! It's so easy." Sevrisa told Hermione. Harry let out a snort and Ron said "Well, that's about to change. Just ask Neville!" Then, he pointed at a rather stout boy who looked like he was worried about something. _

After breakfast, the Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked to the Dungeons, where Potions were usually held. They got inside the Potions lab, where Snape was already seated. The tables were moved to the walls and large cauldrons were there, surrounded by four chairs. "Get in!" Snape shouted. The students were inside and then Snape ordered, "Group yourselves into fours!" Hermione grabbed Neville but Snape said. "No Miss Granger, he will be with Finnigan and Thomas. Let him go, or that's ten points for Gryffindor!" Hermione let Neville go and signaled for Sevrisa to come to them. After they were seated, Snape told them "Today you will be making Elegance potions. If you did it right, your pets should be better than they were in appearance. Open books to those who don't know. Proceed now." ""Elegance potion! This is going to be easy!" Sevrisa told them. 

Ron reacted, "Easy? Look at the process! It will take us forever to do this!" "Not if we use teamwork! Okay, Ron, you and Harry chop the necessary ingredients. Hermione and I will prepare the right amount of liquids." In no time, Harry and Ron finished the ingredients, while Hermione and Sevrisa accomplished mixing lion blood, essence of unicorn and warm water. When they added the other ingredients, the potion... *BOOM!* And the potion let out a strong smell of fresh roses. Snape walked to their place and let out a sinister smile. "The smell of roses means you are finished. Very well." he raised his wand and said... "_ACCIO HEDWIG!" "Hedwig? Sevrisa, are you sure this is right?" Harry asked. "Yeah! Don't you wanna see Hedwig look like an Eagle owl?" Sevrisa told him. Snape got a ladle, scooped some of the potion and poured it on Hedwig.  Hedwig let out a soft hoot. "Well, what happened? A failure?" Snape sneered. Hedwig suddenly released a blinding golden light. After it disappeared, Hedwig looked like a brand new owl. Plus, she really did look like an Eagle owl. "Hmmm, very good, fifteen points for Gryffindor. You may go." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Snape weirdly, but Snape said, "You heard me, now go or I'll change my mind about those points!" _

Sevrisa walked slightly behind them when Ron asked, "You knew how to make one didn't you?" Sevrisa replied "Err... No. Back at Beauxbatons, we work in groups. That way, we can work fast enough. And besides, our potions professor made us memorize the whole process!" "So.  You want to be with us while you're here?" Hermione asked. Sevrisa thought for a few moments and replied, "Sure why not?" 

Next chapter: _The Firebolt goes Haywire _


	5. The Firebolt Goes Haywire

Chapter Five: _The Firebolt goes Haywire_

After Potions, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sevrisa went to the library for "a bit of light reading", as Hermione called it. Harry and Ron were sharing a book called "Quidditch Champions of Hogwarts."  Sevrisa was reading, "Unicorns and Bicorns: The Magic Begins."  While Hermione's nose was buried in a book called "The Really Thick Book for Witches Who are Muggles."  They were peacefully reading when Fred and George Weasley came in. Fred said, "Good News Harry! Katie Bell declined being Quidditch captain! She also wanted to be a keeper! You can choose now who would be the third chaser!" Harry, though in the middle of excitement and wonder, said "Why me?"  George replied, "'Cause your Quidditch captain! You'd be perfect!" "Wow! Sure!" Harry was trying to keep his voice down; Madame Pince was looking pretty angry. 

"Just tell us who's your choice! We're off! We need to spice up things with Professor Rodel!" Fred and George left the library in an instant. "Say, Ron, would you like to be the third keeper?" Harry asked Ron. "ME? _ARE YOU SURE?" Ron shouted with excitement.  "Mr.Weasley, do keep your voice __down!" Madame Pince shouted. "Sorry Ma'am!" Ron replied. "Are you serious? Can I do it?" "Sure! I saw you ride my Firebolt! You can do it! Let's ask Madam Hooch to have the field!" Harry shut the book they were reading and looked at Sevrisa and Hermione. "Come on! We need to find Madam Hooch!" They returned all the books and went straight to find Madam Hooch. Luckily, they found Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall on the Quidditch field. McGonagall hugged Harry hard and said "Well done Harry! Quidditch captain! So, why are you here?" "I'm here to try out Ron. He's pretty good!" Harry told his headmistress. "Very well then, Madam Hooch, with your permission, I want to see Ron's talent in the Quidditch field!" McGonagall asked Madam Hooch. "Very well! Do you have a broom?" Ron blushed and muttered, "Um, err..." Harry said, "He's planning to buy one. Meanwhile, he'll use my Firebolt." _

Harry put his arm around Ron while patting him in the shoulder. "Well, um wait... _ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry cried. Then the Firtebolt came zooming in. "Very well, Let's see." Madam Hooch stepped aside and the Quidditch crate was there, as was her broom. "Let's go!" Ron was amazing. He caught and scored points better than Madam Hooch herself. "Well done, Potter, good choice! You might win the cup now!" Madam Hooch told Harry. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were walking when McGonagall said, "these two will be our reserve beaters. They're pretty good too!" Dean and Seamus carried the crate while talking to both McGonagall and Hooch. "Wanna go on my broom Hermione?" Harry asked "No thanks." "How bout you Sevrisa? " "Well, I'm a terrible flier. Broke almost half of the school brooms in Beauxbatons. But I really can't believe you have a Firebolt! Let Ron practice!" Sevrisa convinced Harry "Nah, my butt hurts! Give it a go on your broom Harry! Try to do some stunts!" Ron encouraged. "Sure!" _

Harry did several loops and summersaults. But that was until... "What the?!?!" The Firebolt was tossing and turning! It was vibrating hard and really wanted Harry off. "Oh no! You-Know-Who's here!" Ron was nervous. The last time Harry was in the same predicament was in his first year, when Professor Quirrell was cursing Harry's broom, a Nimbus 2000. "Harry hold on! Come on Sevrisa! We need to see..." Hermione stopped when she saw Sevrisa. She looked like she was muttering a counter curse to the Firebolt. McGonagall came running in followed by Professors Snape and Rodel. Snape and Rodel pulled out their wands and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry was levitating in midair while Madam Hooch, who was flying over the field, drew up a rope and tried to calm the Firebolt. When Harry was on the ground, McGonagall asked, "Are you okay? Any bones broken?" Harry wasn't paying attention, he just saw Sevrisa faint. "Sevrisa! Are you okay?" Professor Rodel was shaking her whole body. "She's fine Rodel; she was using a powerful counter curse that can only be used by experienced wizards. She used almost all her energy," Snape's voice was as dead as a doornail. "Take her to the Hospital Wing immediately!" McGonagall snapped at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, she just fainted. She'll be okay in a few minutes." Madame Pomfrey replied with a smile on her face. "She'll be ok Harry... She'll be ok."_

CHAPTER SIX: _A Gryffindor Quidditch History _


	6. A Gryffindor Quidditch History

CHAPTER SIX: A GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH HSTORY 

 "This is it men!"  "And women!" Katie Bell said "And women! This year we are going to win it!" Harry said excitedly. "Now that we have Ron, Draco's butt isn't safe in that Nimbus 2001!" Fred said. "Okay then! Let's go!" 

"WELCOME TO QUIDDITCH! I'M YOUR COMMENTATOR LEE JORDAN! TODAY, IT'S GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!" The players were on the field except for... "WHERE'S DRACO MALFOY? IS HE NOT TURNING FOR THIS..."  A whisp of green flashed in the field. It stopped and midair and then...  "OH MY GOSH! DRACO MALFOY IS IN THE NEW FIREBOLT MODEL, THE FIREBOLT GOLD LEAGUE!"  Shouts of screaming and murmurs of inspiration filled the Quidditch field. Slytherins were raising banners labeled with "MALFOY RULES! POTTER STINKS!!", "GO DRACO GO FLG!" Madame Hooch made a megaphone appear and blew her whistle hard. It produced a sound that almost equaled a Banshee's voice.  "OK SO... LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!!!!"

 Unfortunately, Gryffindor was points behind Slytherin only in five minutes time. Ron scored real good, but everytime he does, a bludger is hits him, making him weaker and weaker every minute. "TIME OUT!" Harry yelled  "Ron? Are you alright?" he asked Ron. "Yeah, but only a few more, I'd drink a drum of Skele-Gro!" He replied. "HEY GUYS!" Harry heard Sevrisa's voice behind. "Give Ron your broom now!" she ordered Harry  "Why?"  "Because, you cannot outstrip a Firebolt GL! What you need is a..."  Sevrisa got something out of a long bag. It was… 

"A FIREBOLT GOLD LEAGUE 126!" Ron yelled out.  "Faster than any fireboltinvented!" Fred followed "Harry! you can outstrip Malfoy with this!" "Go on Harry!"  "Alright!" he gave his Firebolt to Ron and took FireboltGL126 from Sevrisa's hands. "Hermione!" Sevrisa nudged her. "Huh? Oh yeah! Ron, stand straight!" Why?" Just do it!"  "Reparo incantatiem!" Then, Ron felt a sudden outburst of energy, not to mention no more pain.  "GO KICK SOME SLYTHERIN BEHIND!" Sevrisa and Hermione yelled.  "We will!" The team replied Gryffindor recovered in no time. "THIS IS AMAZING! GRYFFINDOR HAS 250 POINTS! THEY ARE A HUNDRED POINTS AHEAD OF SLYTHERIN!" Something scarlet swept fast on the Hufflepuff stands.  The whistle sounded.  "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Madame Hooch yelled.  Screams and shrills were heard. Harry and the Gryffindor team jumped from their brooms and started jumping up and down like maniacs.  "GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 400 POINTS! THIS IS FIRST TIME EVER IN GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH HISTORY!"  "We won!" Hermione was saying. She looked at Sevrisa but... 

 Sevrisa was on the ground, like a lifeless person. 

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SCARLET SCAR 


End file.
